Stand strong
by Secretelover
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke were supposed to be married. But the Uchiha Massacre happened. What if, after all this time, They still had lingering love? ALSO THIS FIC WILL NO DOUBT DISSAPOINT YOU. READ AT OWN RISK
1. Memories and the kiss

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! and to be Honest............this ain't my favorite pairing. But it's morelikely to happen than NaruHina!!(Even in Shippuden!)

* * *

_There she was. The lavender-eyed girl with dark-dark purple hair. Even when we were little kids, she was shy. But I loved her...........I loved my sunny place that saw all._

**Five years ago. An arrangement between Hyuga Hiashi-sama and Uchiha Fugaku-sama.**

" This would be an excellent thing to do, marrying my eldest daughter to your youngest son, Fugaku-kun. We Hyuga's would not only get the sharingan, the two strongest clans of Konohagakure woul be joining in to one! Splendid idea."

" Well, Hiashi-kun, my son and your daughter get along exeptionally well....... But, Hina-chan is just so cute!!!!!!"

Sasuke, Hinata and Neji were learning how to cook with Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. They were in the Hyuga main house.........After they had finshed thy're lesson with Mikoto, Hinata fell asleep in her lap and Sasuke snuggled up on her left side. Neji went to his father.

"Sasuke-kun..........what do you think of Hinata-chan? I know you two are very good friends. Would you like Hinata-chan to be the next Lady Uchiha?" asked Mikoto. She was sure what Sasuke's answer would be. She personally liked Hinata, she thought of her as her own daughter. She would absolutely **_love_** for Hinata to be her daughter in law someday.

"........Mommy, I like Hinata-chan very much! I promised her that we would be together forever!"

Mikoto was glad to hear that.

* * *

**Two years later. The Uchiha Massacre.**

Sasuke was runnig for his life. He had just learned who murdered virtually everyone in the clan, his brother........Itachi Uchiha. He didn't want to believe it . He_ really_ didn't want to believe it. But Itachi used his Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasuke to **force him** to believe it.

It was horrible. He made Sasuke watch him kill everyone. Sasuke was so stunned, he collasped on the floor. Tears were in his eyes. Slober was coming out of his mouth. He begged his elder brother to not make him see this. He **begged**.

Sasuke was confused, angered and shocked at what His dearest elder brother made him see. Sasuke asked why he did.

"To test my strength; measure my abilities."

"To measure your abilities.....?........Just for that?"

Itachi said nothing.

"Are you saying that........Just for that, you killed them all?!"

Itachi closed his eyes. his reply was:"That is of great importance."

"What do you mean...?", Sasuke asked as he was struggling to get up. He then charged at Itachi.

"**Don't say such things!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Itachi, of course, saw through him. He intercepted his attack with a punch to the stomach. This caused Sasuke to spit up more saliva. He fell to the ground again. Face to face with his **dead** father, he started to cry.

"I'm scared!!" He said as he got up and ran away from his brother. He didn't want to suffer the same fate as the rest of the clan. He kept running untill he realized Itachi was right there in front of him.

With his tear-steaked-scared face he yelled, "D-don't kill me!"

"You are not even worth killing......" Itachi replied blankly. He then continued. "Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me................and in an unsightly way. Run. Run, cling to life!"

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later. The Hyuga main house.**

"What?! They're all dead?! How could this have happened?!" Hiashi yelled as an ANBU told him.

Hinata was on the other side of the wall. But she could hear them clearly.

"Sasuke is the only survivor?!"

_'No.....no! How is Sasuke-chan the only survivor? Who did this? Why did they do this? Is Fugaku-san or Mikoto-san dead too?'_

Then suddenly, the masked ANBU appeard in front of her.

"Little girl, you've already heard too much. But you are part of the Hyuga clan and the Hyugas are very close to the Uchihas. What you've heard is all true. But, I was ordered to only tell Hizashi-sama, Hiashi-sama and elder Hyuga-sama who destroyed the clan."

Hinata was confused. No one answered her questions about the culprit and his goal. She remained unknowing for now.

* * *

**Four years later. The academy.**

Iruka-sensei was choosing squads.

"Squad 7!"

Naruto's name was called first.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Naruto jumped for joy. Sakura looked Depressed and annoyed. Lastly, Sasuke's name was called. He was on Squad 7 too. Sakura jumped for joy while Naruto looked depressed and annoyed.

"Squad 8! Hinata Hyuga! Kiba Inuzuka! Shino Aburame!"

Hinata was slightly depressed and annoyed at the fact that Sakura got Naruto _and_ Sasuke.

After everything is done, Hinata walks with Sasuke to his house. They kept their friendship over the years........

"Sasuke-kun.....are you ready to train me yet?" Hinata asks.

Sasuke looked Hinata up and down and then focused his eyes on her eyes. God, she was cute. And she had a killer body. Her breast were begging to be touched. Her lips begging to be kissed. And her eyes begging _Him_ to do it.

She'd tooken off her jacket, revealing her black shirt. The shirt showed off her chest. He gulped. He also had a few sweat beads rolling from his forehead.

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

They begun training. The gentle fist versus......his fighting style.

They sweat alot. Sasuke was able to cop-a few-feels. Hinata noticed.....but didn't say anything. She just hit a preasure-point in his throat. At the same time, She was knocked off balance.

They were both laying on the lush grass of the Uchiha training grounds. Trees surrounded the two. Sasuke figured that no one could see them nor hear them..............

"Hinata-sama............" Sasuke said as he turned his face to her ear.

"Y-yes?" Hinata replied when turning her head to face him.

They both started blushing. Hinata was more noticable, though. Sasuke gulped again. he leaned forward and touched her mouth with his mouth.

Hinata's first kiss.


	2. Ino! Unliklely ally?

The kiss lasted two minutes.

If you wanted to put it a different way, It was a "forced makeout", in which Hinata quickly submissed to....for what reason...is still unkown(Hina obviousl loves the dumb, horny, raven -haired crusader).

Hinata didn't know how to react and Sasuke took advantage of that. He started massaging her breast. That woke Hinata out of her trance.

"EEEEKKK!!!!" She screamed as she pushed him off of her. What was Sasuke thinking?

"Why did you do that, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, half-expecting him to try that again.

"Oh come on Hinata-_chan_! You were practically begging me for it!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Hinata felt tingly all over. True, she did want him. Every since they were arranged to be married.......No, when she first met him. Did Sasuke still love her? Or was this simply lust?

"Hinata.......I still want to be with you."

Hinata started crying. She wanted to be with him too. Sasuke saw these tears and licked them away. She kissed him on his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun...w-we have to keep this secret....okay?" Hinata said, blushing and smiling.

Sasuke returned her smile. "Yes, Hinata-sama"

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. Sasuke and Hinata were kissing. _Kissing_. The girl who showed no intrest in any boys whatsoever, the girl who would act weird around him only, was intrested in cocky, pompus Sasuke.

He _had_ to tell Sakura! Sakura would feel dejected by Sasuke and date him, Naruto Uzumaki!! It was the perfect plan.

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, And Chouji all saw the same thing Naruto saw. Ino was jealous as hell. Shikamaru and Chouji didn't care.

_'I don't fucking understand! I thought Sasuke liked long-haired girls! That's why I Fucking grew my hair out!'_

Ino glanced once more at Hinata before stomping off.

_'So I guess he likes girls who are nice elagant, sweet, and big-boobed.'_ Ino smiled evily. _'And I can do all of that! Heh!'_

_

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later. Outside of the Uchiha mansion.

Ino was leaning on outside the wall that connected to the inside of the Uchiha manor. Her arms were crossed; eyes closed. She was waiting for Hinata.

Hinata had just walked out fo Sasuke's house to find the other blond ninja, Ino.

" Wow.....never thought you'd be a rival, Hinata." Ino said with one eye fixiated on the Hyuga-girl. Hinata froze up. No one was supposed to......yet.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Ino-san?" Hinata replied nervously.

"Hinata, I saw you. Sasuke kissed you, you pushed him off of you, He licked your tears.....I think, and **you** kissed him **back**. You see, I never, ever thought you'd be a rival...........but it makes sense. You and Sasuke-kun are very close........every since you were little, you were always around eachother."

" Ino....this is just a misunderstanding!! I-I only think of Sasuke-san as a friend!" Hinata lied. Ino knew she was lying, too. So it angered her that Hinata was lying to her.

"You don't have to lie to me, okay?" Ino yelled as she grabbed Hinata's continued:" If you like him we're rivals! But if you and Sasuke are actually together then I wont stop you! I'm not some deranged psychopath that would hurt you because of that."

"Ino-san......to be honest...I-this was supposed to be a secret..so I-I ask you not to say anything...please?"

Ino didn't understand why Hinata wanted to keep this secret. If it were her, she would've blabbed this to everyone! She'd be so proud of winning Sasuke over, I mean.........Sasuke-kun is just that hot! So Ino voiced her opinion.

"Why do you want to keep this a secret? If it were me, I-" Then she realized. Ino now realized why Sasuke kissed Hinata. He liked her for who she was. And she knew more about him than anyone else alive.

"Okay, Hinata......I'll keep it secret. And I'll make sure no one else knows! I promise! But......can you explain to me why....?"

Hinata was glad at what Ino said. She began to explain why.

* * *

**The only road that leads out of the village.**

Sakura was sitting on the bench thinking. She was deep in thought.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura recognized that voice. That fucking annoying voice. The voice of the guy that stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss. It was Naruto's voice.

_'Great. I wanted Sasuke-kun to "accidentally" bump into me on this path way! But fucking-Naruto-teme-baka comes instead!'_

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura said in a stern tone. She felt like beating the crap out of Naruto for just _talking_ to her.

"Sakura-chan! You wont believe this! I just saw Sasuuke-teme kissing Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

_'What?'_ Sakura couldn't believe this........so she didn't. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Na........Ru..........To.............." Sakura said in a hatefull tone,"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

**POW!** Right in the kisser! This punch sent the blond ninja into a collision with the nearest tree.

"There's no way Sasuke-kun would even breathe the same _air_ as that mousy girl! For all _**I** know, you might be trying to turn me against Sasuke-kun!" _And with a "hmph" from Ms. Cherry, she left for home. Naruto left a few hours later, because the shock and pain of Sakura's punch knocked him unconscious.

* * *

_**Secretelover**: Haha, Naruto! Love conquers all!_

_**Naruto**: In the real thing, Hinata confessed to me! Oh, now what?_

_**Secretelover**: Well in this story, you turn out to be gay! LOLz_

_**Naruto**: Are you** fucking serious**?!_

_**Secretelover**:You'll just have to wait and see! *Laughs evilly*_


	3. The daydreaming chapter:Sasuke's dream

**After Squad 7's first Mission.**

Everything had been cleared up between Hinata and Sasuke. Or so Ino told. Hinata had asked Ino to make sure no one else knew about her and Sasuke. After Hinata explained why, Ino willingly obliged. She gave up on Sasuke ( believe it! Or not......) and started looking for other hotties.

Sasuke went over to the Hyuga mainhouse to wait for Hinata........although they hadn't made any plans for that.

"Gomene....." Hinata said with a smile.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Sasuke with his usual cool(hawt) expression. He hadn't even said anything to the girl he had an affair with.

"I can't come over to your house today, Sasuke-kun, I-I am training with Kurenai-sensei today. That was why I said sorry in advance..."

_'Oh.' _Thought Sasuke. He said goodbye to Hinata and headed home to train.

While walking, he began thinking of Kurenai-sensei "training" Hinata.

"_Kurenai-sensei! W-what are you d-doing?!" Hinata moaned as Kurenai suckled her nipple._

"_I told you that we were going to train in private, Hina-chan". Kurenai's pointer and middle finger on her right hand found Hinata's vaginal opening. She stuck them in her..........slowly and gentily. This caused Hinata's reaction to be a painfully sweet one. Hinata moaned again as a single tear fell out of her left eye._

"_Ku......*_moans_* renai-sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura's voice wakes Sasuke out of his perverted day dream.

Inner Sasuke: Who the hell told her to intercept me?! What the hell does this girl want from me?! Fucking stalker!!!Waking me outta **my** dreams!!

"Sasuke-kun! I was, um, wondering if you....*stares at Sasuke with drool coming out of her mouth but realizes this and quickly fixes herself* Would like to have lunch with me!!"

_'Weirdo.'_ thought Sasuke."No." His answer was so very simple. "I am going to train. I will refuse you if you ask to train with me."

He left the pink haired girl devastated. He didn't care(of course) and finished walking home. He also re-imagined his hentai-dream with Kurenai-sensei and Hinata.

It wasn't untill his blood spurt out his nose did he realize his bulge in his pants. Making sure that no one was around, he ran to his house with both hands covering his crotch area.

He took his shoes off at the door and uncovered his crotch.

"Man.......what if someone saw me?"

He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower water and stepped in the shower. It was cold; It felt great on his already hard cock.

Not trying to masterbate, Sasuke turned so his back would be facing the cold water

"D..........Dammit......" He said as cock began throbbing and paining. He couldn't controll his actionsm he turns around again so his face is facing the cold water. He vigorously begins to rub and sqeeze his penis. Sweat beads start forming all over his body but they go unnoticed due to the cold water.

_'Hinata...!'_

He can't help but to think about her. Her lips. Her body. Her smile. Her eyes. Her nose. Just her, period.

His legs give out and he falls to the shower floor. He's almost reached his climax.

_'Hinata! Hinata! HINATA!!'_

He cums all over the shower wall. Breathless, he sits in the coldness of the shower. After a few seconds, he is able to get up. He lets the water from the shower clean off his cum. He walks to his dresser, finding some boxers to put on and lays down.

_'Soon, Hinata-chan, we will be able to do this together...........My warm, sunny place.......soon'_


	4. The chunin Exams and face licking!

The next day, Kakashi had told them( Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke) to meet him at the bridge....

Sakura sighed. She was pissed at the fact that Kakashi-sensei was late............again.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! How can this allowed!? Why does sensei always ask us to meet him and then us wait forever?!"

"Yeah! Yeah, Sakura-chan! You're right, believe it!" Naruto agreed obviously.

"I didn't even have time to blow dry my hair because I overslept!!" Sakura's hair curled up in the back as she said that.

"Yeah! Yeah! You see I overslept, too! So I didn't have wash my face or brush my teeth!"

_'Losers.'_ Thought Sasuke. He wondered why things were always so tense between those two. His mind drifted more warmer and sunnier things............

"YO! Sorry guys, I got lost on my way here, so...........-" It was Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah right, you liar! Apologize, now!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi finished. "Just to uh....let you know, I nominated you three for the Chunin exams...."

Sasuke was surprised.......but didn't let it show, Naruto was speechless and Sakura just said 'huh'.

Then the two Idiots reacted.

"What did you say!?!?!" exclaimed Sakura. (She's just soooooooo annoying.........)

"Don't think this makes up for before, believe it!" said Naruto.( Omfg! He was just as annoying.)

"Here". Kakashi handed official applications for the exam. Naruto leaped on Kakashi, proclaiming his love for him. Sakura was speechless.

"Though this is just a nomination, whether you take the exam is your choice. The ones who want to take this exam should sign and turn the papers in at room 301 by 4 p.m. tomorrow..........That's all."

Kakashi vanished.

Naruto began ranting about it. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him, though. He was thinking of Subaku no Gaara(Gaara of the sand...A.K.A The Sand Man!^-^). He was going to enjoy other fighting other stronger chunins..........

* * *

**The fight with Lee.**

Sasuke lost to a guy who can't preform ninjutsu or genjutsu. He lost to the awsome Rock Lee!

Lee was being scolded by a giant tortoise.

_'Man............I can't believe I lost to that weirdo! If Hinata-samma were here.....I don't know what I would do!'_

"Are you ready to atone?" said the giant turtoise,(I'm naming him Daiichi)Daiichi.

"Yes.........." answered the sorrowful Lee.

"Then here comes Gai-sensei!!"

**POOF!**

Gai-sensei, A.K.A mighty Guy, appeared standing on top of the tortoise in a VERY gay pose..........

"Haha! Youth all around me!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura were fucking speechless. Mouths open, eyes white with angry-confused expressions..........................

This guy looked faggy(as Sakura said), had huger, thicker eyebrows and was even more weird. Team 7 vioiced their opinions even louder, excluding Sasuke........

"Hey!! Stop insulting Gai-sensei!!" yelled Rock Lee. His eyes were white with an angry expression.

"Shut up!! These freaks keep on appearing!!How the hell are we supposed to react?!?!" yelled Naruto. His eyes and expression was the same as Lee's.

"What did you-?" Lee was intterupted by Mighty Gai calling his name.

"Oh!! Yes...--"

"You fool!!" Mighty Gai yelled.

**BAM!**

That fist of Mighty Gai's flew straight into Lee's jaw. This shocked ht Uzu-chi-no trio even more.

* * *

**Secretelover**: Alright.........I'm just going to get to the Chunin exam part.........The first part.

* * *

"I'm not gonna lose to you bastards!!!" Naruto said with eyes closed in the regular anime pose.

"Naruto, are you _trying_ to get everyone to hate our guts or what?!" said Shikamaru.

Naruto started giggling untill Sakura put him in a head lock.

"Naruto! You jackass! Why'dja have to go and say something like that?! You obnoxious little!-"

Silence.

Stares. Angry stares. Hateful stares.............

Sasuke was of in his little world, so he didn't care what Naruto or Sakura did. Actually...........He wanted to talk to Hinata or do a little somethin' else.(*laughs evily*)

Kabuto had saved the new genins asses.

Hinata wasn't focusing on the rest of the teams. She went over to one of the benches.

_'Am I wrong if I like Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun...........? If I like them both, would that be what they call a lewd girl...? I've always loved Sasuke-kun, every since we were little. And I love Naruto-kun because he's how Sasuke-kun used to be...............I don't know what to do.......'_

"Alright! Fun's over! Sound, you fight any longer and you get disqualified!!"

Some one said that the exams would be too easy.

"That goes for the rest of you, to! Now we will start the first test in the chunin exams. Instead of your current seating arrangement,"He held up his hand. It was full of tabs. ".........You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Silence............

"WHAT!?!?! A PAPER TEST!?!?!" Naruto exclaimed. Clearly this wasn't his area of expertise.

_'Shoot! I wanted to sit with Sasuke-kun, too! But Naruto-kun is good also......'_

_

* * *

_**The end of the First part of the Chunin exams.**

"To the 78 remaining......Congrats!! You past the first part of the Chunin exams!!"

Everyone had a surprised expression on their visages.......even the I-wont-make-any-expression-whatso-ever ones.

"What? We already passed? What about the tenth question?" Asked The confused, irritating Sakura.

"Silly girl, there was never such a thing.........or rather those two choices were the tenth question."

"Huh?"

"Hey!!! Then what were the first ten questions for, anyway?! They were pointless then!!" Inquired a loud Temari.

"They were not pointless.........They already served there intended purpose............To test your induvidual information gathering ability..That purpose."

More silence(Thank god!!)

More people screamed their questions. And more questions were answered. They scarred-up-dude even took of his bandana............and then put it back on. And then the crazy, hot, pre-menstrual snake lady(Anko Mitarashi, A.K.A Orochi's little angel that hates his guts.....) came outta no where, complaining about how easy the test was. She kept ranting on about it and even suggesting cutting the passing genin into half. That didn't happen, though.

Everyone followed Anko-chama to the opening of "The Forest of death". Naruto blew it off like it was nothing...........Anko-chama complimented him.........then threw a kunai at his cheek, just to scare him. It was a small, long slit on his cheek. She then insulted him. At the same time, she got behind him, hugged him and started licking his cheek with her long tongue...........

* * *

**Secretelover**: Just to let all of you know..........Hinata is going to stay virgin................She's not the type of girl that would put out with some guy.......even if she loves that guy...................................................She's gonna be a virgin..........for now!^-^ o-o ;)


	5. The lovely trap

"AAAUGHH!!!"

Anko glanced over at the locked Forest Of Death. She smiled.

"Sounds like.........it's started."

Else where, in The Forest Of Death, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke also heard the same scream. Both boys were startled, but they said nothing.

" Was that.........a **human** scream.........r-right?" No one answered her. They all new very well that it was a human scream. They were, after all, in The Forest Of Death.

"I'm...a little nervous.........."

"This........This is nothing, Sakura-chan, believe it!"

But, Naruto was nervous ,too.

"I...I gotta pee..........", He said as he turned his back towards the two and unzipped his pants. This startled Sakura.

**BAM!**

"What are you doing infront of a lady!?!? Go do that shit in the bushes!!!" screamed Sakura as she punched him.

Inner Sakura: If if were Sasuke, I totally wouldn't mind!! And if he pee'd on me too!!!(R kelly alert.........-_-)

"Ouch!"

He went off into the bushes..........and came back.........

"Man!!So much came out!! I feel great now!!"

Sakura hadn't noticed what Sasuke noticed.

"I said not infront of a lady and...!!" Sakura threatend as she cracked her knuckles.

**POW!!**

Sasuke punch-slapped the supposed Naruto. This shocked Sakura.........for some reason....Supposed Naruto landed on the nearest tree.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to go that far........."

"What the hell are you doin'?" asked supposed Naruto.

"Where's the real Naruto?" asked calm Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"What...are you saying all of a sudden?", asked supposed Naruto.

Sasuke replied. " You're shuriken holister is on your left side, when Naruto is right handed. And the main difference is you don't have the scratch the examiner put on Naruto's cheek. You're just some fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming."

Sakura was clearly scocked at this statement. she hadn't noticed.

"Heh! Well no use in hiding now."

**POOF!**

The man revealed his true form.

"Now! Which one of you have the scroll!?"

No answer.

"I'll just have to take it by force!"

Sasuke did some hand signs. I wont name them........

_'Ninja art:Mythical fire flower jutsu!!'_

"SASUKE!!" It was the real Naruto. He had been tied up.

_'You moron....'_He threw a kunai at Naruto's rope.

"Good!" said Baka-Naruto.

"OOH! An opening! Lucky!" The man threw two kunai at Sasuke.

"Damn!" said Sasuke, having to dodge the kunai. He looked at it closer. It was crackling......

_'An explosion note?!'_

It exploded...................But Sasuke moved just in time. Unfortunately, The guy trying to get the scrolls had a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"Now this is what _I_ call lucky! Move and I'll fucking kill you, bi-otch!!Hand over the scroll, fucker!!"

Sakura had seen this, and yelled his(Sasuke's) name.

_'Oh, no! I've gotta help Sasuke-kun somehow!!'_

Sasuke smiled. This startled....the nameless guy that was behind him. Nameless guy was almost sliced in half by Naruto's kunai.

"You won't get a way, believe it!"

_'Heh,Naruto........you're always late.'_

Sasuke grabbed the Kunai with chakra directed to his foot. He then threw it with his foot. It was directed at nameless guy. This suprised Naruto..............for some odd reason. Sasuke then threw himself in the direction of the kunai. He rammed that same kunai into nameless guy. Some blood sqirted onto Sasuke's face. This horrofied Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun....!!-"

"I know this is rough, but I have no choice! Don't just stand there, there might be others!! Listen!! Relax for a moment and you'll really be killed!!"

_'Damn! My left arm!'_, thought nameless guy-warrior._'How unlucky for me! Coming alone cost me.'_ He then escaped.

_'He got away..............'_

They scoured the area........making sure no one else was pink,orange-ish and Black ninja were planning how to deal with this if something like this were to happen again. But, again.........no one had noticed what Sasuke had noticed.

"If we get seperated next time........even if it's one of us, don't trust them. This could happen again."

"Then, what do we do?", asked Sakura and thought Naruto.

"Then, we'll just make up a codeword. Listen.....If they get the codeword wrong, assume they are the enemy.........no matter what. Listen carefully, cuz I'll only say it once. The nin song, 'nin machine'.....when this is asked, answer with...' A large amount of loud enemies is friends of the shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time. When the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'"

"Okay!", replied Sakura. Naruto was speechless.

".....Wait, That's impossible to remember......."

"Are you an idiot, Naruto? _I_ already memerized it!"

"Hey...is that _really_ the codeword--"

"I'll hold the scroll.",Sasuke said(and interuppted) as he got up.

Something hit Naruto's cheek........causing it to bleed.

"......What..?!"

Damn. Never a break for the Uzu-chi-no trio.

"More enemies!?! Dammit!", yelled Sasuke. He had just about had enough. He was not ready for more enemies...........yet.

Else where, with that girlie-lookin' dude.................

"_I'll_ take care of them myself, you guys go play around over there..........."

Back to the trio........

Sasuke was hiding under a bush. After he was certain that there was no danger around(LOLz), he got up from under the bush.

"Sasuke-kun!!", It was Fucking-Sakura.......

"Sakura............................(Stupid bratch!)"

Sakura was approaching him. He pulled out his kunai.

"Stay away. First, the codeword. Nin song, 'Nin machine'."

"Oh yeah!! A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the Shinobi, hide and remain silent. Shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared."

"Good!"

"Ow! You guys alright?", It was Na.........ruto. This suprised Sakura and Sasuke, because he snuck-up on them.( and they problaby thought he was dead.......................................................................) One of them(I don't know which one) told him he had to recite the code word before he could be back in "the circle of trust".

Naruto recited it perfectly. Sakura let out a sigh relief and Sasuke smirked. He then threw a kunai at him. This utterly shocked Sakura. Sasuke-kun was suprising her too much..............Naruto(supposedly) dodged it just in time.

"What. The. Hell, Sasuke-kun!? He said the fucking codeword right an' everything...........!"

"So it's someone decent enough to dodge my attacks...........I've had enough fun today..........."

"What are you talkin' about, Sasuke-kun?"

Supposed Naruto smirked. He then transformed into his true self.

"Child........how did you know I was a fake? My costume was flawless.", he was talking to Sasuke.

"Heh. I knew you were listening to us from underground. So that's why I made up a codeword like that. There's no way a loser like that could remember somethin' so long............so you _had_ to be the fake."

"I see..........we're niether tired nor ill prepared, are we? This should be satisfyingly fun."


	6. Help!

Before I really up date this story, What the hell is the difference between the "fruits" in fanfiction?

If you understand, please comment.

With love, Secretelover12..............................................................................

CANDY!!!!

If you don't comment, I wont get to the real "FIC" in this story..................................

You have been warned!!!


	7. With out saying Goodbye

Team 7 lost horribly. Sakura was the only one conscious. She saw orochimaru's neck stretch. She saw the head bite Sasuke's neck. She saw him defeat Sasuke and Naruto.........And she wasn't able to do a thing.

Weak little Sakura had always depended on other people to fight battles................but what if she had been all alone, with no protection, like Naruto? What if she had been left alone, like Sasuke? She'd just have died if she'd been in their situations.

* * *

**After the invasion of Orochimaru. The sound 4 give Sasuke a "Pep talk". Hinata unaware of Sasuke's plan to leave, intercepts him.**

Hinata had on her usual oufit. She had seen Sasuke leave his home.

_'Oh shoot! I wanted to train with him.'_

"Sasuke-kun!". Sasuke recognized that voice. He turned around to Hinata. She was running up to him.

"I brought some food. I was wondering if you'd like some.."

He looked at her sternly. For once, Hinata couldn't read him.

"S-sasuke-kun..? What's wrong?"

Sasuke looked just like Itachi at that moment. Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him back into his house.

"Ya know, Hinata-sama, that was very rude.", Sasuke said with a smirk(That all the fangirls love so damn much).

"Gomene." Hinata said with a giggle. She began unwrapping the food.

_'Why did Hinata come? Was it a woman's intuition or something? How am I supposed to leave Konoha with those lavander eyes staring at me?'_

"Hinata, did you come here for training?"

Hinata looked a little flushed. _How did he know_, she wondered.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata's jacket was off again. Sasuke was wearing the same thing he was wearing earlier.

"Don't do anything perveted!", warned a red Hinata.

"If I had the byakugan, that would be me being peverted, Hina-chan."

They began with taijutsu, since they were both best at that. In taijutsu, they were both evenly matched. But this time, since they had both been seriuosly injured in the exams, they were at a disadvantage.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

30 minutes later, Hinata had been worn out. Sasuke had almost had to carry Hinata. Her left arm over his right shoulder, he could totally feel_ her_ on his back. He laid her in his bed and pecked her on her lips. She was too tired to really respond and fell asleep. He smiled, made sure she was sleep, turned off the lights and left. Because Sasuke was too far gone he didn't hear what Hinata had muttered in her sleep. Had he heard this, he would've stayed.

"S-sasuke-kun.........................I................I love you................."

Sakura was walking down the road; the only one that led out of the village. She saw Sasuke walking in her direction.

* * *

I'm guessing you know what's about to happen, don't you? After this chapter, the fic can finnaly begin! Also, thanx to cakeesuki and 2kindsofcrazy for answering my questions!


	8. It hurts so much

RE:The two women who loved him the most and sacrificed the most for him were lying unconscious. Both of them were crying tears he couldn't wipe.

Enjoy

Hinata awoke to a warm ray of sun. She realised that she had slept overnight at Sasuke's house and blushed. She got up, made sure evereything was secure. She noticed that his keys were on the kitchen counter. She had a curious look then grabbed the keys. The next time she saw him, she'd give them to him.

Hinata had been looking everywhere for the Uchiwa fan.(I.E. She's been looking everywhere for Sasuke) She also noticed that Her cousin Neji, her teamate Kiba, and Naruto were gone. So she went to the flower shop for Ino.

Ino had her hair in an orange bun since she cut it in the exams. She was talking to Sakura, who looked really bothered by something. Sakura noticed her first.

"Hello, Hinata-san............." Sakura said in a depressed voice. Ino had a bewildered look on her face. How was Hinata going to react to the news?

"Umm....S-Sakura-san, what's wrong? And have any of you seen Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun or Neji-nisan?"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Sakura snatched her hand away from Ino's grip and looked Hinata dead in the eye. Her emerald eyes seemed to pierce Hinata's pearl-white ones.

"Sasuke-kun..................left." and with that, she(Sakura) walked off. Ino came over to comfort and explain what Sakura said for Hinata to have a better understanding.

"Hinata, I'm sorry...........but Sasuke-kun is now a missing-nin...........He went to join Orochimaru............" Ino closed her eyes and squeezed Hinata tighter. "I..........I know that you two were very close. Heck, I even promised to keep quiet about it.............but.........I-"

"D-Don't worry about me! I'm fine, really!", Hinata said with a gleaming fake smile. Ino knew this, too.

Hinata was able to pry away from Ino. She managed to sneak into her room without anyone noticing. She leaned against her door and slowly slid down.

She softly began to cry.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Everyone had come back. Everyone apart of the Sasuke retrieval Squad, that is. They were all seriously injured, even Neji. And they all had nothing to show for it. No Sasuke, I mean. Everyone had risked their life for the little Prick. But he never asked for them to do so.

Sakura and Hinata were the most dissapointed. Hinata wouldn't tell any one, not even Ino.

_'I knew Sasuke every since I was a little girl. We used to play together alot. I loved his mother, well, I loved his whole family. And since My mother had died, I thought Mikoto to be my new mother, even if we weren't related. I was the only one who knew Sasuke's true self; a boy who's just as confused as everyone else. A boy a huge burden of raising himself. A dorky Otaku who always perverted. He also knew the real me._

_When I was with Sasuke, I'd feel nervous and calm. He was someone I could trust. And I was the only person he could trust. even if we hadn't had that secret affair, we still would've been close. Our history can prove that'._Hinata clenched her fist'._ So I sshouldn't be crying my ass off in here! I should be training'_

Hinata stayed in her room for quite some time.


	9. The mystery that is Tobi

Idiot! Sasuke, didn't you say that you and Hinata would make love or something? You'd better claim her before I make her end up with someone else!

Secretelover did this

Enjoy.

* * *

**Time skip. Naruto already came back. Hinata's much stronger now.**

It had been three and a half years. Hinata was training in her back yard with her father. Her hands were wrapped in bandages. She had her Byakugan on and so did her father.

Hiashi was impressed in how far Hinata had come. He was struggling to just keep up with his eldest daughter. Hanabi said she was going to make tea this time.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata was getting prepared for a mission. This mission was to help Team Yamato locate Itachi Uchiha. She had been especially chosen, due to her Byakugan. So she spent some time to train before she had to leave.

She, her team and Team Yamato moved out. Hinata was determined to capture Itachi. She'd finally be able to ask why he would do something like what he did............she walked right into Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata........are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine! I just want to........I'm sorry!" she quickly turned away from him. He thought that Hinata was a weirdo. Kiba laughed and Shino showed some sign of amusement.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Sasuke won! Uchiha Itachi is dead." Zetsu said to Tobi. But everyone heard him.

"Whooooooooooaaa! Didn't see that coming!" Tobi said while having his hands up in a playful stance. He then continued. "Not! Just as I predicted."

"Yeah, but", Zetsu's _other_ continued."Sasuke collasped like, a second later..........he's probably fading fast."

Everyone was speechless. Hinata was going to say something but Naruto beat her to it.

"Yo, Aloe vera! Where the fuck is Sasuke?!"

Zetsu muttered something to himself to talk himself into not fighting.............for some reason.............

"I'll play with you children some other time." Then Tobi activated his Sharingan. This startled Kakashi. Tobi was undefinable and unreadable.....

"S-Sharingan....?" Kakashi said aloud. He didn't understand as much as Sakura or anyone else there, besides Tobi and Zetsu.

Tobi waved 'goodbye'. Hinata didn't think, just acted. She threw a kunai with a thin, strong string connected to it around Tobi...........................very, very fast. And just like that, Tobi, Zetsu and Hinata were gone and outta sight.

The kunai was snug around Tobi's left ankle.

"Hey, you crazy, angry girl! How did you manage to get this around my ankle?"

"Fine! I'll let go! I'm already at the right part, anyway!" and she let go. She stood up. And to her amazement, Itachi Uchiha was motionless. Sasuke was motionless. A tear managed to fall down her right cheek. She also deactivated her Byakugan because her eyes started to hurt. She fell to her knees, making sure to not fall on Sasuke.

"T-Take me with you, Tobi........."

Tobi did his infamous funny-ass, cynical laugh."Why should I do that? Are you his estranged lover, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed then looked at him with a confused look.

"H-how did you know m-my name?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the hideout!"

"Oh! Huh?"

He grabbed her hand and sorta dissapeard.................with his super human might.......

* * *

This chapter was short. Well, hope you stick around for the next chapter!


	10. Softcore touch up

**The hideout.**

"Umm, Isn't this the Uchiha store house?" asked Hinata.

"Wow! Why, yes it is little girl! Anything else you wanna ask me, person that sees all?" Asked Tobi. The question was rhetorical, though.

"Sasuke-kun!", yelled a red headed girl with glasses. Her eyes and shorts were also red and she wore a light-dull pink neru jacket. She noticed Hinata.

_'Oh great, competition................', _thought Karin with an irritated look on her face.

"Heh. Well, miss Karin.............it seems like you have competition for _your **precious**_ Sasuke!" Suigetsu laugh-said. Karin kicked him into the nearest wall. Juugo just watched them, no indication of anything amusing, though.

Hinata just looked at them curiosly and Tobi laughed. Suigetsu managed to get up and walked towards Hinata. He stuck out his arm for her to shake his hand.

"Hey cutie. I'm Suigetsu...What's your name?" He smiled his priceless fangirl-loving smile (*faints*).

"Umm....H-Hi. I'm Hinata." Hinata said. She noticed how Karin looked irritated at Suigetsu calling her (Hinata)"cute". Mann........... did they remind Hinata of Naruto and Sakura!

Speaking of Naruto and Sakura...............................................................

**Konohagakure...............**

Naruto was in his house. He had his face in his pillow, obviously thinking about how they failed at capturing Itachi _or_ Sasuke.......and the had also lost Hinata.

Funny. Naruto had never thought that he would be more sad at the fact that Hinata had been captured. It had been amazing at how Hinata showed so much bravery in that moment. How she was so grace then.......................like how she'd always been.

It was almost as if Naruto had fallen for Hinata........................................................

Someone was knocking on the window. It was Kakashi.

"Wh...What...?...Kakashi...?" Naruto said with no emotion what-so-ever.

"The fifth wants to see you immediately."

So they started walking. Outside of the Hokage's office, Naruto noticed Jiraiya's toads.

"Huh? Boss Gama and Gamakichi?" said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Hey Naruto!......", said Gamakichi, in a sad voice.

"What're you doin' here so early in the morning for? Did some thing happen?"

"Well, actually................--"

"Gamakichi, keep yer trap shut up!! Let the boss and Tsunade take care of this!!!"

Naruto had a What-The-Hell? expression on his face. Seriously, What the hell was going on?

"What was that all about?" Naruto said blindly, though it was clear that he was talking to Kakashi.

"It's not important. Let's go."

Now Naruto was really confused. Just what the hell had happened? Had someone died?

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto was suprised. Sakura and Sai(and Shizune with Tonton) were there.

The atmosphere was dense, quiet, and................................sad.

Sakura seemed sad. Sai was unreadable. Plus there was four other toads that Naruto couldn't recognize.

Naruto had nothing to say.

"So this is Jiraiya's little apprentice, huh?"

More meaningless talking.

The only thing that made Naruto snap out of his usual mindstate was something so shocking..........

Jiraiya was dead. He had died in battle.

Naruto was**_ fucking_** speechless.

_Jiraiya was dead..............Jiraiya was dead! JIRAIYA WAS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Silence. Sympathic gazes.

"What're.......What're you talking about?"

First Hinata was captured. Second, They lost Sasuke..........................._again_. And Third, Jiraya was dead.

What the hell was going on?

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sasuke awoke in dark room. He was covered...................with cloth. It was white........

He was speechless.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were sitting outside of the compound. Suigetsu was sitting right next to Hinata, with Karin on the other side of Juugo. Juugo was on the other side of Suigetsu. Kisame was some where else...................probably thinking.

They were told by Tobi to not interferre with him and Sasuke. Karin and Hinata instantly blushed, while Suigetsu looked like he wanted to puke and Juugo looked at a butterfly. Tobi had laughed and said it wasn't like that and went to Sasuke.

That had been twenty minutes ago.

Karin's eyes were flashing with jealousy. Why was she all the way on the otherside of Juugo, someone she had to guard for a while when she was working for Orochimaru, and not closer to Suigetsu? Sure, back then she had to watch over Suigetsu too. But, she had enjoyed his company...........some of the time.

And now he was flirting with Hinata!

No she wasn't jealous....................she couldn't be. She liked Sasuke.

But......

Sasuke had no emotion......except anger. And........anger.

But, he was soooooooooooooooooooo fuggin' hot!

But.......

Sasuke showed no intrest in Karin. At all.

But he was _always_ like that.

_**Always**_.

But......

Suigetsu would always talk to her. Even when it was an insult, she enjoyed it.

"What's wrong, Karin?", asked Juugo.

Karin looked at Juugo and smiled."Nuthin's wrong, Juugo! I'm just gonna take a walk now."

* * *

Hi-Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! It took me along time to update! Sorry it took me so long..............................I almost wanted to give up! But I didn't! So expect me to finish this story so I can get on with my life!

-Secretelover ^-^


	11. Roulette

"He....................was crying.", Sasuke said, looking up at the moon.

"I'd thought.........................that I was seeing things.....but......"

He paused then continued. "I couldn't figure it out. It looks like you were telling the truth."

Tobi said nothing.

Sasuke, for the first time after all this, wanted his brother. Not to kill him again of course; but............. just to be with him. Sasuke believed that this whole situation could've been easily avoided. If his brother would've just killed him...........................................Truth be told, Sasuke never wanted to take the life of his only brother.....................................never wanting to spill Itachi's blood. The only reason he was able to do so was of the supposed hatred he had for his dear older brother, but that hatred had dispersed easily and quickly after learning the truth about that fateful night. That night that cannot be easily forgotten. That dispicable night when Itachi destroyed the clan, only leaving him and Sasuke to bear that pain.

And now that he knew the truth, now that he knew why Itachi had done it.....................................now that he knew everything, he knew he would never be the same.

After the revenge-killing, he have to do one more, and only one more.

Now he knew his soul and Itachi's soul would not rest until Danzo, of Konohagakure, was dead.

Hinata came out of no where. She was wearing her usual outfit. Her eyes cold, scared, weary, spiteful,and expecting.

Sasuke hadn't seen her in so long, so he naturally smiled. His eyes became endearing as well. He was also puzzled as to how she even knew of his where abouts.

"I'm gonna go find Kisame. We'll continue this conversation later, Sasuke." said Tobi as he walked away.

Hinata was exactly four-feet from Sasuke, with him sitting on that Susan'o-thing's bones. He had stop smiling, though his eyes stayed the same.

They were alone. So many things she wanted to say. So many things he wanted to say.

They both had the same facial expression.

Hinata broke the ice. "Hello, Sasuke."

She didn't stutter. Her tone was cold. It was as if................as if she hated him.

"You haven't changed at all, have you, Sasuke?"

Cold. Sasuke could feel the heat of her desperation and anger. His expression remained the same.

"I guess you have changed alittle, Sasuke. You've certainly gotten taller..."

Her eyes.................so cold and judging. The warmth that was once their when they were both in Konoha was gone.

"..............Hinata......."

"Yes, Sasuke?" she said with fake compasion. He could tell.

He got off of the thing he was on. He was right infront of Hinata. Hinata didn't flinch, not once.

"....How were you able to find where I was?..."

"Tobi, Uchiha Sasuke." she said in a stern voice.

"......It seems you've stopped stuttering, Hinata-_**chan**_."

"What gives you the right to address me as **_chan_**, Uchiha Sasuke?" She said in an unwavering voice. "And for your information, I only stutter when I'm nervous. Obviously you don't make me nervous anymore."

Silence. Cold painful silence.

Hinata's pokerface broke as tears began streaming down her face. She fell to the simultaneously. She began cursing herself for not being able to deal with the emotional baggage.

Sasuke noticed this and quickly fell to Hinata's aid, cradling her.

"Idiot, your almost as bad as Naruto's-dobey ass." he said with a slight hint of compassion in his voice.

"......S-Sasuke.....I tried......I-I....Oh, Sasuke!" Hinata said through sobs and sniffles. Sasuke shushed her and told her not speak.

And for the fourth time in his life, Sasuke cried.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was morning. Sasuke awoke to the heated sun. His left arm was Hinata's pillow. He smiled at the sight of Hinata. He also felt Hinata's breast against his chest. Sasuke wasn't able too see much last night, so he hadn't notice the mass of her boobs. A peverted smile crept up his face.

But then Karin burst into the room, killing his attempts at a very perveted action.

At the same time waking up Hinata.

Karin overreacted at the sight of Hinata in the bed with Sasuke. Even though Sasuke had on the same amount of clothes as yesterday and Hinata only had her jacket off.

Hinata realized this and quickly excused herself from his side and bed and ran out the room.

Karin stood there fifteen seconds longer. She was in total awe anbd embarrassment. She soon followed Hinata's suit,looking for answers.

Sasuke sat there for a while, not thinking about anything but Hinata....and now Karin.

He got up, and went to find Tobi.

* * *

Hello readas! Sorry I lied. I'm gonna try and update as much as possible!

With love, Secretelover.


	12. Send the Pain Below, Part One

Should fanfic writers make filler chapters?

Secretelover ^-^

PS: There's some slight lemon and lime....... you have been warned......

(If you don't like the Lime&Lemon..... don't go past the** "HOURS LATER " **part...)

Enjoy! ^~^*-*^-^

* * *

Sasuke left to go talk to Tobi elsewhere, lamenting his choice of on his very perverted thought.......

At the Akatsuki hideout, the only people left there now were Karin, Hinata, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

Hinata was leaning up against a wall inside the hideout, thinking about how much things had changed. Karin's arm were crossed, her eyes closed. She, too was in deep thought...only...it was about something else.

Suigetsu was admiring his sword outside and strung Juugo along.

Hinata had taken off her jacket, complaining in her mind on not bringing extra clothing. She got up, stretched, and walked toward the door that she believed had a closet behind it.

"That's not a closet, Hinata. That's a food cabinet.." Karin said, out of no where. Hinata looked at her, she noticed how she wasn't even facing her (Hinata's) direction, much less looking up at her.

"..Um, H-How did you-"

"You are a kunoichi, aren't you? It's not that hard to focus ones energy one thing...now, is it?" Karin said with a smirk

She then uncrossed her arms and took her glasses off. She walked a dresser and sat her glasses on the inanimate object, turned to face Hinata and then began walked towards her.

"Who are you, Hinata? And how does Sasuke-kun know you?"

Hinata said nothing...She only stared at the woman facing her.

"Well?", Karin said as she fondled her (own) hair and stepped closer to Hinata.

"...My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I am the second heiress to the Hyuuga clan and possessor of the Byakugan. Um..I-"

"Are very disappointing."

Hinata looked down, remembering her training as Karin complained of her weakness.

_--------------------------------Phlashback------------------------------_

_Hinata was panting. Newly found scars on her porcelain skin. Her nisan was training her...by her request._

_Both their byakugans were on...and they were in the eight triagrams stance. _

_Hanabi was observing._

_Neji called out go._

_And they started training again._

_Hanabi was amazed at how strong her big sister had become, and just only 30 days after her onee-chan's ex fiancé's disappearance._

**_Everyone_**_ knew that's why she was training that much harder...though she denies it. Tries to hide her despair about it. _

_Hanabi hears her sister cry every night.....and every morning she glares at her fake smiles._

_If only her sister weren't such a **bad liar**.......__If only it weren't easy to see into her eyes like open doors or windows...._

_To see the **anger** she had in her eyes....the** sadness**.....the **helplessness** of her indigo-haired sister......_

_Hanabi wondered how long....how long it would take for her onee-chan to break.....to burst into tears from holding all the pain in....._

_Hanabi decided to wait it out, seeing how easy it was for big sister to cry._

_And she knew that was the reason **Neji **was all the more **reluctant** to train his frail cousin._

_Because he had always had a **deep **and **lingering hatred** for the younger Uchiha._

_Because he** loves **and **lusts** after his frail cousin._

_And Sasuke, at the time, was his only competition....or so he thought._

_**Even a fool **could see the** pure** contempt in his eyes for the Uchiha and Uzumaki.....except his frail cousin and her frail sister._

_Atleast, that would be the best reason for him going so hard on her._

_Hanabi sighed, hand on her face, body on the floor._

_Hinata, of course was training with her niisan._

_She wanted to help Naruto find Sasuke......and confront her **ex **boyfriend**.**_

_She wanted to make him suffer for leaving her behind.....making her cry and making Sakura-san cry._

_Sure, the night before her training session, she cried herself to sleep...but it wasn't just because she was sad.....she was also very, **very** pissed._

_**Pissed** because her **ex** doesn't know how to **break up **with a girl properly._

_**Pissed** because how much she missed him._

_**Pissed** because she's **pissed**._

_And that was enough motivation to endure her harsh training.-_

_----------------------------Phlashback Interupted------------------------------_

Karin slapped her head. She was angry that Hinata wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hello?! I'm fucking talking to you here, and you just ignore me!"

Hinata looked up at Karin's jealous face, directly in her eyes...

Her pearls much more fearsome than Karin's blood-red orbs.

She grabbed a clump of the red-head's long and flowing hair and pulled her face closer. Karin yelped out in pain.

"...Bitch, I've no time to have meaningless fight with the likes of you. The only reason I'm here is to set things straight with myself and Sasuke. I have no other intentions instore....and , If you ever strike me again........I'll make that pretty little face as appealing to Sasuke as a dead, festering rat."

Kain glared at Hinata.......

Hinata let go of the girls' hair and side-stepped her to avoid her falling body. She left the room, and left the girl who interrupt her flashback all alone in the room.

* * *

**HOURS LATER**

It was pitch black. everyone was sleep.

Sasuke had just arrived back at the hideout. He didn't expect anyone to still be up. He went to a secluded part of the hide out and started to undress......He was totally naked when noticed that there was someone else in the dark, secluded room.

"Hello, Sasuke-chan....~"

Her eyes radiated white-light.

Though he couldn't see any of her body besides her eyes, he already knew who it was.

"Hello, Hinata-chama....~"

He ventured towards her, extended his hand to caress her creamy-white cheek.

".....Sasuke, I need-_**We**_ need to talk......."

He pulled his Hinata into an embrace. She felt his hot nakedness.

He started nibbling on her right earlobe, making her quiver. He loved her reaction. His hands were at work; he some how got her top half of he clothing off.

He saw that she was going to protest, so he kissed her to muffle her. He unhooked her bra and stripped it off in three seconds. It was the same shade as his hair, which he enjoyed.

He licked and sucked on her neck.......then her chest.....breast.......and nipples

Her moans and movements had made his cock ready and willing.

She fell backwards on the floor, her hands gripping his back. He fell with her.................

* * *

_**CliffHanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sorry it took me a while to muster up the will to continue the story.**_

_**With love, Secretelover**_


	13. Send the Pain Below, Part Two

RE: Her moans and movements had made his cock ready and willing.

She fell backwards on the floor, her hands gripping his back. He fell with her...

* * *

He peeps! ready for the latest installment of **Stand Strong**?

...And if you're not ready...**THEN LEAVE, _BITCH_!**

Enjoy.^-^

* * *

They kissed and kissed...suckling on each other's lips.

He was on top of her; playing with her hair and caressing her face...all while still managing to kiss.

His eyes were closed.

Her eyes were half open. She didn't know what to do to regain control back over her body. She just wanted to see what would happen...If she didn't do anything. She knew she needed this.

But it would also be her first time...with the boy who broke her heart, no less.

Even so, she always had wanted him to be her first...and for her to be his. Thoughts lingered in her mind.

_'Is Sasuke-kun even a virgin himself? We've been apart for almost three years now...and boys usually stick their dicks into anything when there apart from the ones they love(or loved).'_

His hands explored almost every inch of her body, causing her to react in different...cute, yet sexy ways.

She clenched her eyes shut and let out a tender moan. She wanted to stop him. She wanted to ask him if she would also be his first. But she didn't want to hear that he had been with another.

Then her eyes snapped open. Sasuke's warm tongue was slowly travelling down her navel...the slowest most delightfull torture that Sasuke would do at this moment to clear Hinata's mind.

He wanted her to focus on what he was doing to his body. To focus on what he was doing to her.

* * *

Karin was...happy. Barely clad in her silky-red night-gown neglige,( The gown barely covered her thighs.) She watched as Sasuke and Hinata attempted to try and "make love". She had been giggling softly, so that she would not spoil the show.

She just could not believe how much of an**_ amature _**Hinata was.

But Karin was also irritated. She was gonna "_rape_" Sasuke tonight...like the many other nights before. And Sasuke always went along with it, and winked at her afterwards...then he would tell her to leave his room immeadiately. Some times he'd "_rape_" her. If he felt like it.

Yes, in a group such as Sasuke's posse, one must learn to partake and enjoy in **sadistic **and** masochistic **activities such as...these.

Hell, she was always satisfied and wanting more when it came to the "_rape_" sessions. It was always fun for the both of them.

"Are you a virgin, Sasuke?" inquired Hinata. She was ontop of him;both her legs on the left side of his body. Her eyes were stern as ever, as if she could see right through him. She wanted to know before they became "one."

Karin might as died of laughter. It took all of strength not to wake up the whole ninja world. She covered her mouth, trembling, as she waited for Sasuke to respond.

"...I...I don't think I shoud disclose that information right now, Hina-chan..." he said a he planted kisses her neck.

_'You stupid cow! Of course he's not a virgin! What the fuck would you expect, him being away friom you those years. I mean, C'mon! He's been in an criminal organization **full of horny **boys,girls, men, and women! C'mon you big-breasted **bitch**!'_

"Sasuke...I..I want the truth. I want to know if I-I'll be your first.."

He couldn't move his eyes once she fixated her eyes on his. The innocence and raw passion of her question and stare shook his bones.

She asked him again, this time caressing his face.

He proceeded to answer.

"Hina...I, I'm not a-"

"For Godsakes, he's not a fucking virgin!" Shouted Karin.

All eyes locked on her. Sasuke and Hinata's eyes wide with both fear and shock.

All Karin could do was smirk and cross her arms. She figured Sasuke wouldn't be getting "any" tonight.

...

Elsewhere, Naruto was lounging on one of many benches in Konoha. He stared up at the moon, wondering why Jiraiya went on that last mission of his...and...where Hinata was at this moment. He also wondered where Sasuke was and if he knew where Hinata was.

He want to cry...but was all cried out. So he started to laugh in a sad tone. he was wearing a white tee-shirt and gray jogging-pants. It looked like he hadn't combed his hair in months.

He stopped laughing and started humming 'Lilium.' Slumped over on the bench. And drifted into slumber.

Tenten had been watching him. (She, two was wearing gray sweats.) She watched him walk to a bench far from his house, sit on it, and stare at the moon for hours.

She spread a nice, warm blanket on him, watched him sleep for a moment, and then walked away.

She knew he really needed a friend right now.

* * *

**Isn't Tenten the most sweetest girl in the world?**

**Me: Sorry, readers...I just couldn't let Sasuke-baka get off that easily. He's a huge freaking prick jerk-off that no one should ever crave...That was harsh.**

**He's not that bad.**

**Sorry Uke-chab!**

With slight Hatred for...everything...,

Secretelover12


	14. Hinata's Choice, Part One

It was the day after Sasuke and Hinata had tried to their love consumate but were rudely interrupted by Karin.

They had not been speaking to each other since the incident and had been avoiding eachother without fail.

Hinata made sure of this. She was undoubtedly embarrassed and hurt by the knowledge she procured that night...The knowledge that was forced upon her by Karin.

"For Godsakes, he's not a fucking virgin!" That's all she could hear when she thought of or saw Sasuke-kun.

_Of course..._She thought. _Of course he isn't a virgin. We've been apart for three years and been around completely different people_...She sighed and continued walking around the Uchiha's abandoned complex. She wanted to cry at her own naive stupidity put her hand on her forehead sighed again out of frustration.

"I'm..so stupid..." she whispered to herself as she sat down on the nearest boulder.

Now she put both hands on her forehead and began to cry. She couldn't control herself from violently shaking as she gasped for air while contemplated on when and how she'd leave this comlpex.

* * *

There was a thud. A loud, painfull thump from the southern area of the abandoned Uchiha complex.

Karin screamed in agony. Sasuke had just thrown her against the wall...hard. He was thoroughly annoyed at Karin's outing of him last night when he was with Hinata. He proceeded to walk towards her and she started panicking. She screamed and begged for his forgiveness as he approached her. He stopped infront of her, grabbed a clump of her crimson-red hair, and yanked her up to her feet...pulling her left-ear close to his mouth.

"Karin..why did you do that? It was very out of line."

Karin was terrified. She was too afraid to answer his questions or even meet his gaze and had even pissed herself. She had no visible bruising on her face, arms, or legs but had fresh visible bruises, cuts, and abrasions on her abdomen and chest.

"Karin, you're not responding. Surely you haven't passed out. I've only just begun inflicting my wrath upon you."

Her legs were buckling and she couldn't control how violently she shook. She cried and prayed Sasuke would show her mercy. He cupped her face with his hand and made her gaze meet his.

He smirked and shoved his tongue down her throat. He then threw her down to the floor.

"You're a lucky bitch Karin. If I had no other uses for you, you would've been dead long ago...your spectacular blood would've stained my hands."

He began kicking her again, sturdy and steadily in her abdomen. It seemed Karin would have to do more than just repent to get back into Sasuke's graces.

* * *

Naruto was awakened by stray dog tasting his face. There was a foreign blanket covering his body and he felt stiff for sleeping on the park bench. His eyes were puffy, swollen, and red. They didn't fit his usually cheery visage. He groaned while shooing away the dog and proceeded to stand up.

"Where am I...?" He wondered as he scratched his head and then his groin area. _I have to pee really bad..._ He thought while he stepped away from the bench. He started to stretch to loosen up his body and to release the tension from his uncomfortable slumber on the park bench. It got the blood flowing to his brain and he remembered what all had happened in the last two days:

Jiraiya's death, Hinata's disappearance, and Sasuke's alleged connection to the Akatsuki and his connection to Jiraiya's death and Hinata's dissapearance.

He begun to journey home immersed in his thoughts but remembered to bring the foriegn blanket that had provided both warmth and a solace for comfort through the night. He wondered if the blanket belonged to anyone special or if some assassin was trying to make him contract measles.

* * *

"Make it known that I still have a use for you, Karin" Sasuke said as he smirked and shoved his dick on her cheek. It was half-erect and beautiful. Karin admired it through her cracked glasses lense. She took his magnificent cock in her bruised hands, positioned it infront of her mouth, and kissed the head.

She licked and slurped along the shaft. Sasuke laughed and moaned. Karin spit on the head and took the tip into her mouth.

Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and shoved all of his manhood down her throat.

"Prove how useful you are!" He groaned as he continually rammed her mouth. "Have you lost that gag relfex of yours, Karin? Ha, you fucking slut!"

She sucked and sucked and sucked, squeezing her mouth as hard and as she could around his cock. She wanted to be rid of his insults. But she loved having his warmth in her mouth.

She tried and tried not to gag, but he was so violent with his thrusting.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sasuke thrust one last time into her mouth..reaching her epiglottis. His eyes rolled into his head with pleasure as he emptied his seed deep into her esophagus whilst letting out a groan.

He pushed her off of him and tucked himself back into his pants. She coughed and fell head first to the ground, her tears running down her face as she clenched her stomach with her left hand. Shivering on the ground, Sasuke pulled her up by her hair.

"Heh, I guess I should thank you...but my seed should suffice enough." He said as he stared at her, smirking.

He let her go and she fell hard to the ground, again. He turned his to her and proceeded to leave the building.

"But let this be a warning Karin. If you slip up again, no matter what it is you do, I will do away with you."

* * *

Suigetsu was strolling around the Uchiha hide-out, just chillin' like the villain he was. His arms were grossed behind his head and he had some random wheat in his mouth. He noticed Hinata was crying and poorly hiding herself behind a random barrel in the storage room. She tried to muffle her cries with her jacket.

"Yo...Hina?" Suigetsu called out, half-caring. Sure, he liked Hinata well enough and she had some juicy pale titties, but she was obviously only interested in Sasuke.

The room went quiet, except for a few poorly muffled sobs.

Suigetsu sighed. "Listen, I can still hear ya...I mean, What's wrong?" He said as he walked towards the origin of the sound.

"S...St-Stay away from me..." She cried out with a bunch of random sobs. "I'm...I'm so god-damned stupid!"

Suigetsu was very uncomfortable. He really didn't want to comfort Hinata. He just wanted to...well, be nice. He didn't want to hear how she felt! He had his own shit to figure out!

But he knew he couldn't just leave her alone. Because was a good-guy at heart. So Suigetsu sucked up his pride, clenched his fist, and put a metaphorical determined-mask on his face.

"Ugh! Hinata what's wrong? I don't have time to beat around the bush today. And just so you know, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

He finally approached her. She was on her knees, still crying. He proceeded to pet her head.

"I...uh...I had a necklace passed down from my grandfather. It's a family heirloom..." He said. He really didn't know what he was trying to hint at or what he was talking about and he was pretty sure that his grandfather's heirloom had literally nothing to do with anything at the moment.

But he still continued. "I...I don't know, whenever I feel...bad I always look at my heirloom and I end up feeling better, because I liked my grandfather..."

He was fidgeting, rambling, and making no sense. He just wanted Hinata to stop crying so hard.

He had an idea. He hoped it would distract Hinata..

"Hinata, get up." He extended his arm to grab her hand.

"..What?" she questioned, wiping her eye.

"Just get up," He said with warmth.

She stared at him, silently questioning his motives as she used his hand to pull herself up albeit sniffling.

"Close your eyes", he commandeered with fake confidence. He had forgotten just what he was going to do to make her feel better and was brainstorming like mad as to what he would decide on doing.

She obliged.

He glanced around the room, searching for anything that would take her mind of whatever was making her cry so hard.

And then he glanced at her.

It was a quick glance, and shouldn't have meant anything.

But he glanced at her again...and again.

And again.

God, she was beautiful.

Her pale skin was perfectly hilighted with her ebony hair. Her tear-streaked visage was unbearable in his eyes, but her distraught expression was also so terribly sexy.

Her rosy cheeks were just begging to be touched, begging him to wipe the tears away from them.

Without being too much aware, he leaned in slowly.

He wanted to kiss her...wanted to taste her lips and plant a smile on her face.

"...Hinata" he said quickly and quietly, she barley heard him.

"What?" she inquisitioned, eyes still closed. She could feel his breath on her, but thought nothing of it.

"...I'm sorry...", he said while lightly caressing her left cheek.

Again she thought nothing of him touching her, so her eyes remained shut.

Suigetsu kept staring at her face, in awe mostly. In lust as well. He was definitely going to kiss her, whether it helped the situation she was in or not.

He couldn't believe how careless she was...and he also couldn't fathom how much he had ignored how fucking hot she was.

He licked his lips, and went in for the kill.

Hinata felt warm, wet lips on hers.

She opened her eyes in shock, wondering why the fuck Suigetsu just kissed her. She pushed him away...or at least she tried to.

He forced his tongue into her mouth and she bit down on him. Hard. She was able to get away this time.

She ran to the other side of the room.

"What the hell?! Sui...Suigetsu?!", she stammered, unsure of what to say. This motherfucker had just kissed her, and she wanted to know why.

"Hinata, that would've hurt like hell if I wasn't made of water!" He boasted, half-jokingly. He walked towards her.

She activated her Byakugan and stood her ground. He felt a chill down his spine.

"L-Look Hinata! You don't need to do that, I was just-"

"You were just WHAT?!" Hinata interrupted. She had a scowl on her face and got into her fighting position."What was it you were just doing? I really wanna fucking know."

He stopped walking. He got a little angry, but mostly at himself. "Look, i apologized to you before i kissed you! I AM considerate in that sense"

"Fuck you !" she shrieked, unsure of why she was shrieking. She had been kissed many times before by people other than Sasuke in her life, but those instances didn't excuse what Suigetsu had just done. "You stole my kiss." She muttered softly.

"Hey", he snapped at her. "Hinata, this is partly your fault! I was trying to cheer you up. had you been ugly as shit, i would've have even thought of kissing you!"

She blinked, exuding anger. She was about to yell at him for trying to place the blame of his actions on her but he continued.

"You act like I'm the first person who's ever stolen a kiss from you! I wasn't rough, I didn't even mean to! But I couldn't control myself..!"

"What kind of shit thinking is that?!" Hinata exclaimed while becoming more actively angry at him. Her veins began pulsating.

"Wait!" He said, gesturing her to 'back-off'. He scratched his head and wondered how the hell everything escalated so quickly.

She was so beautiful and defenseless but then she turned into this monster after he lightly pecked her. He regretted his decision so badly.

"I'm sorry...I just, I wanted to cheer you up." He said, defeated.

"You fucking better be sorry." Hinata stated, easing her attitude towards him a bit.

He continued, his hands waving for his surrender. "It's about Sasuke, your sadness... right?"

"..Yes.."

"Well, get used to it. He's known to disappoint. Fucking bastard doesn't appreciate us, I doubt he appreciates you."

Hinata inwardly winced at that comment. She knew she didn't matter much to Sasuke, he _did_ leave her after all.

"You know, we didn't have to accompany him on his quest to kill his brother. He killed Orochi, so there was no reason for me to stay at the compound. And Karin...Karin's a masochistic slut. She's hot, but she's fucking psycho. She loves it when Sasuke's rough, fucking weirdo."

"..R-Rough?" Hinata stammered with a perplexed expression, her Byakugan still pulsating.

Suigetsu's face went paler, paler than his normal skintone. He instantly regretted saying anything.

"...I know...that they've been...intimate with each other before..," Hinata said whilst grabbing her right elbow with her left hand, Byakugan still in affect. Her face reddened, and she was almost certain she would begin crying soon.

She continued. "..Karin...She barged in on us, or she had been watching us the entire time. I had asked Sasuke if he was..", She paused, wondering if she should tell Suigetsu what she'd asked of Sasuke. She decided that it didn't matter and her tears began streaming down her face once more.

"..If he was a..a v-virgin." She stopped in fear she'd begin crying uncontrollably again an stared at the ground.

Suigetsu put down his his arms. He couldn't stop gazing at her...he just wanted to make her smile, and make her stop crying. And eventually make her climax, if she didn't kill him first.

"Hey, Hinata? i'm..I'm gonna hug you now." He said in an asking manner. She didn't respond nor even look up to meet his gaze.

He slowly approached her, anticipating her to do something. She didn't.

He reached out his arms and slowly wrapped them around her body.

He squoze her, making sure he didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to touch.

She said something, but it wasn't audible. She said it louder, but he didn't hear her. she said it again, and this time he heard.

They met each other's gaze and slowly met each other's lips.

He parted her mouth, slowly, with his tongue.

She pulled herself closer to him, softly scratching his back through his clothing.

He stopped kissing her and pushed her away a bit.

"..Hinata..Um.."

"It..It's alright, Suigetsu. Karin had Sasuke's first time and... and You can have mine."

* * *

**Outta left-field, eh? to my faithfull readers who've been waiting THREE YEARS FOR me to finish this, don't hold your breath. I'll try to finish it soon though**


	15. I'M DONE AFTER ALMOST SIX YEARS, BITCHES

Alright, alright.

It's been almost six years since I've done anything too productive with these stories and I am generally uninterested in the** Naruto **series anymore.

I am offering you, the reader, an opportunity to finish my fanfics.

It's only two stories and i barely come on this site anymore, so It'd be well worth it if you all were to finish them.

I would sugar-coat this and say that i would finish it _eventually_, but _eventually_ would probably by twenty years from now.

As far as i see it, this series has already been completed in my mind a long time ago

So, yea.

THIS SHIT'S _**DONE**_


	16. Chapter 16: The True end

JUST KIDDING!

everyone dies D:

tehtrueend


End file.
